


Black Butler - Arachniphobia

by KarraWolfOfInsanity (Karra_is_Krazy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karra_is_Krazy/pseuds/KarraWolfOfInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some weird stuff starts happening. I really hope you aren't too scared of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Butler - Arachniphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened. I haven't even finished watching more than five episodes, so forgive me if it doesn't match canon.

You sat alone on your bed in the dark, Browsing the internet for random things to entertain you. The silence dragged on so absolute that it almost seemed suffocatingly solid. Like a fluffy balnket lain over you.

A chill was seeping into you, and you began to feel a little uneasy. You clicked on some music and pulled your blanket tighter around you. 

You suddenly snapped your head up from your screen, looking around in the dark. you couldn't see anything beyond the light of your screen.... maybe you should turn on your lamp.

You leaned over to flick the switch and... nothing. It wouldn't turn on. Suddenly, your laptop dies, leaving you in the pitch blackness. You hear a fain rumble, and assume it must be thunder... A thunderstorm? Maybe it had knocked out the power.

You frown, getting out a glowstick from under your pillow. You cracked it into life, allowing it to shed it's faint light around the room. You now could see a little. One of the first things you noticed was that your breath was visible, creating small wispy clouds with every exhale. It was really cold...

You swung your way out of bed and made a beeline for your door, the darkness was starting to creep you out. You reached for the handle...  
What handle? There was no handle. There was no door.  
You gasped in surprise. You hastily made a check around the room, making sure you didn't just forget where the door was. No... there literally was no door.

You caught a trace of movement out of the corner of your eye, and turned to look, lifting your glowstick to illuminate. Maybe it was your cat? If it was, atleast you wouldn't be alone...

What you saw had you shaking so badly you dropped your glowstick. From under your bed a hideous and grotesque spider was dragging itself forth, long strands of thick, acidic drool finding their way to the floor. You may have screamed, you're not entirely sure. You blinked... and before you stood a man dressed like a fine butler.

Though he now appeared human, you couldn't get the image of the spider out of your mind. You backed uneasily into the corner of your room, stumbling over something on the floor.   
"Who are you? What do you want?" You hissed, trying to sound threatening. His reply was to smirk, as if you were a poodle in a tutu dancing for his amusement.  
"Who are YOU? What do YOU want?" he asked in return. 

Well that annoyed you. You hated cryptic responses like that. Answer a question with a question. Pah.  
"I'm (Name), and I want to know who you are, what's going on, and why the everliving fuck you are in my house, IN MY ROOM."

He considered a moment, then swept a mocking bow. "Claude Faustus. As for why I am here, it is simple. I'm here to kill you." he said, without the slightest change of tone, as if he were discussing buying a cup of tea or the weather. 

"Kill... me?" You squeaked in horror. When he took a small step forward it was enough to turn on your murder mode. What would an anime hero do? Blast them with some kind of super power? Well you'd have to make do with throwing a shoe at him. You scooped up the shoe that you'd tripped over earlier, chucking it with precise aim right at his face. 

He was distracted just long enough that you could throw a heavy shoulder into his gut, snatching up your glowstick and diving for your nighstand drawer, where you kept a kitchen knife for conveniant fruit murder. Or self defense. Self defense works too. 

Your fingers just brushed the handle of the knife when he caught you by the back of the shirt, dragging you back. "Ah ah ah, Naughty Girl." He snarled. His eyes were changing from their seemingly normal visage to something ghastly, glowing, with twisting strands of runes. The eyes of a demon. He bared pointed teeth down at you, lifting a wickedly clawed hand to cut you open. 

As the deadly points descended you made a split second descision, you screamed loudly- Your battle cry- before rolling backing to kick him in the face and then rolling off to the side, standing and throwing yourself across your bed, scrambling to your feet on the other side.

The door! You sprung to the door, moving as fast as you could make your human limbs go, but it just seemed to be getting farther away. Behind you you heard the scream of an enraged arachnid creature, a sound that was horrid enough to make you wince. Finally your fingers wrapped around the handle and turned, you yanked the door open and fell out into an empty void.

Falling from blackness and shadow above you into a soft whiteness below.... Around you, the feathers of a raven could be seen falling with you. You spared a glance up, to where you came from, and saw the spider diving after you. You panicked, and were dimly aware of an echo of a voice... 

"One hell of a butler..."

Right as you were about to smash into the ground...

You suddenly snapped awake. You blinked in the sharply contrasting light of your laptop and the dark of your room. A dream? You glanced at your laptop, where black butler was playing in one tab and your chat box was filled with keyboard spaz spam. There was even drool on your keyboard... gross. You sighed and wiped your face with your sleeve.

"It was all just... a dream..." you muttered to yourself. You leaned over and clicked on your lamp(thankfully it worked), and then heard "Was it really?" Your breath caught in your lungs and you looked back. There sat the fabulous Sebastian, lounging on one half of your bed that you weren't occupying. 

"Oh, shit" you breathed.

THE END. GOOD FOR YOU.


End file.
